Une extraordinaire année: encore douze mois, de superbes possibilités!
by Kumiko Bubulle
Summary: Encore une année dans la vie de Stiles et Derek et les deux parties vont se mettre définitivement d'accord !
1. janvier : Arrêter de penser et de noter

**Disclaimer (pour toute cette série) : Aucun des personnages de m'appartient~**

 **Note : Coucou à tous ! Et voici la quatrième année avec nos tourtereaux !**

 **Je voulais tous vous remercier pour votre suivi, votre lecture et surtout toutes vos reviews depuis maintenant trois ans sur cette série d'OS ! Incroyable ! Merci ! =D**

 **Cette année c'est le mariage. Donc qui dit mariage, dit préparation. Dit liste par Stiles !**

 _Je remercie les guest (sur les reviews du dernier OS de 2017)_

 _Mikawaii-chan : Oui sont trop adorables ces deux là ! Oui oui trop contente d'être dans les temps ! Je suis souvent en retard à cause de mon travail ! Mais cette année je vais essayer de poster au moins avant que le mois passe =D Merci à toi pour toute tes reviews tout au long de l'année !_

 **En espérant que ce premier OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **janvier : Arrêter de penser et de noter !**

\- T'es un dieu.

\- Hum Hum.

Les mains de Derek s'affairaient à masser la voûte plantaire de son amant sans relâche depuis presque une trentaine de minutes.

Le jeune homme était rentré éreinté de sa journée et avait sacrément mal aux pieds et au dos. Le loup s'était proposé pour lui faire un massage et soulager au moins la tension dans ses pieds. Les yeux de Stiles avaient pétillé de joie et il avait enlevé ses chaussures et chaussettes avec empressement faisant rire son compagnon.

Donc depuis ils étaient installés sur le canapé l'un en face de l'autre et les pieds de l'un dans les mains de l'autre.

Au début, Stiles s'était contenté de rejeter la tête en arrière sur l'accoudoir et de profiter pleinement, c'était sans compter sur son cerveau. Ce dernier s'activait de plus en plus et il dût saisir son téléphone pour s'occuper un peu l'esprit, un gémissement s'échappant de temps en temps tout de même.

\- Derek ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu comptes continuer à me faire des massages aussi après le mariage ?

Les sourcils du brun se haussèrent à la question et il pencha la tête sur le côté pour tenter d'apercevoir son futur mari, en pleine réflexion apparemment.

\- Oui. Pourquoi je devrais arrêter ?

\- Non ! _Répondit vivement ce dernier en tapotant sur son téléphone._

Se rasseyant correctement, Derek continua ses attentions, sans s'attarder plus longuement sur le comportement de Stiles.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne parle. Ce qui pouvait être normal au début selon le loup mais qui devenait très anormal au fur et à mesure que les minutes avançaient. Habituellement Stiles n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et lui racontait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Pour se rassurer, Derek appuya un peu plus longuement sur une zone douloureuse et le châtain sursauta, enlevant immédiatement son pied.

\- Aiie !

\- Désolé !

Reprenant chacun leur position, le massage put continuer avant de se faire interrompre à nouveau par Stiles.

\- On fera pas chambre à part après le mariage hein ?

\- Non. _Affirma rapidement le brun en grognant._

\- Bien.

Les questions devenaient de plus en plus bizarres et son amant pianotait toujours sur son téléphone.

Et soudainement cela fit tilt à Derek. Stiles était encore en train de faire une liste. Déjà qu'il en faisait une avec les objectifs de l'année, une sur ses choix et maintenant une sur avant/après mariage.

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur le coin de ses lèvres. Il allait jouer un peu avec son amant.

\- Par contre je ne t'apporterai plus le petit-déjeuner au lit le dimanche matin.

\- Quoi ?

\- Hm.

Le visage de Stiles se ragaillardit et il pianota vigoureusement sur son téléphone.

\- Et puis on arrêtera les soirées cinéma avec la meute aussi.

\- Oh.

L'air de Stiles s'attrista à cette nouvelle annonce et il s'enfonça dans son côté du canapé. Derek avait vu juste. Il se mit à sourire puis à rire sous le regard intrigué du plus jeune.

\- Vraiment Stiles ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Une liste avant/après mariage ?

\- Que ? Quoi….non non… Pas du tout… C'est juste… Fin c'est pour le travail voilà ! Je note tout ce que je dois faire demain et j'ai pas mal de tâches alors tu comprends faut que je note tout et puis avec le rapport que je dois rendre aussi c'est pas facile… Et puis. Mais arrête de sourire Derek c'est vrai !

\- Oh. Vraiment ?

\- Oui !

Le brun pas dupe pour un sou, se mit à chatouiller le pied qu'il avait gardé en mains le faisant se rallonger un grand coup sur le canapé. Il en profita rapidement pour le surplomber et le coincer sous lui et bien sur lui voler son téléphone.

\- Derek rends le moi !

\- Je croyais qu'on partageait tout ? _S'amusa toujours le brun en déposant tout de même un baiser sur ses lèvres pour le rassurer_. Alors voyons voir.

\- Hum.

\- Oh. J'aime bien les petits smileys qui accompagnent ta liste du « après ». Par contre ils font la tête hein.

\- Arrête de te moquer !

Se repenchant pour l'embrasser chastement à nouveau, il le surplomba un peu plus pour écrire quelque chose et rendit le téléphone à son amant.

Stiles s'empressa de le lire et un grand sourire orna ses lèvres.

\- Vraiment Derek Hale ?

\- Hum Hum.

\- Donc pour toi le après n'existe pas ?

\- Non je t'aimerai toujours marié ou non.

\- Et faire l'amour tous les jours je peux le mettre ?

Le loup hocha la tête et commença à lui déboutonner la chemise tout en déposant des baisers sur son cou.

\- Oh on commence maintenant ?

\- Hum Hum.

\- En fait t'es le plus insatiable de nous deux. _S'amusa le châtain en entourant son cou de ses bras._

\- Personne ne pourra le prouver.

\- C'est vrai. T'as de la chance de m'avoir trouvé alors. Je ne dévoilerai jamais ton secret.

\- Je sais.

\- T'es bien sur de toi Sourwolf.

\- Faut dire que j'ai de sacrés arguments non ? _Rit le brun en déplaçant suggestivement ses hanches lui tirant un gémissement._

Oui les arguments de Derek étaient les meilleurs et Stiles n'allait jamais dire le contraire. Pour une fois il pouvait abandonner sa liste et ne pas réfléchir. Et avec Derek s'occupant de lui comme ça, il allait grandement en profiter !

* * *

Chu chu


	2. février : On va enfin pouvoir célébrer !

**Note : Coucou à tous ! Voici le deuxième OS !**

 **Un peu de romantisme avec la St Valentin qui est passée. Nos deux tourtereaux peuvent enfin en profiter !**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **février : On va enfin pouvoir célébrer !**

Il était sorti toute la journée pour voir Lydia et surtout pour préparer ses vœux.

Enfin préparer. Il avait ramené 40 pages reliées chez sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci l'avait regardée de haut en bas, lui avait pris son mémoire de vœux des mains et l'avait posé sur la table. Puis elle l'avait pris délicatement dans ses bras lui frottant le dos en lui murmurant des « ça va aller Stiles. Ca va aller. Je vais t'aider d'accord ».

Sur le coup il n'avait pas compris. Son mémoire comme l'appelait la rousse lui plaisait énormément. Il avait mis une nuit entière à le rédiger !

Après plusieurs arguments de cette dernière il comprit que réciter tout un éloge sur Derek durant l'échange des vœux allait donner envie aux autres de l'épouser.

Du coup, Stiles avait capitulé. Pas vraiment envie qu'on lui pique son mari le premier jour ou qu'on lui pique tout court en fait. Ils avaient passé le reste de l'après-midi à organiser quelques détails pour le mariage et il était reparti.

Sur le chemin du retour à l'appartement, il devait passer à la bijouterie chercher le cadeau de saint Valentin du brun. Cette année ils allaient enfin pouvoir la fêter convenablement. Déjà que la première année une grippe l'avait privé de ce plaisir et que l'année dernière, ils avaient été tout deux éreintés par plusieurs évènements.

Donc cette année, le châtain ne s'était pas laissé abattre et avait flashé sur une chaîne pour son loup. Le problème c'est qu'il fallait la commander et que le bijoutier était livré pile le jour J. D'accord il avait fait faire quelques changements sur la finition et avait demandé de rajouter le symbole du triskèle au bout.

Heureusement que le vendeur le reconnu à l'intérieur de la boutique car vu le monde qui était à l'intérieur il aurait dû passer la soirée ici pour obtenir son bijou !

Après avoir vu et récupéré son paquet, il rentra totalement satisfait à leur appartement. D'ailleurs, il se demandait ce que Derek avait prévu. Ce n'était pas son genre d'étaler autant de romantisme mais ça pouvait lui arriver et quand cela se passait c'était toujours magnifique.

Il se rappelait très bien de son dernier anniversaire en plus… Le loup avait été tellement… magique ! Et ressasser la soirée qu'ils avaient passée le réchauffait encore plus.

Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir ça en rentrant.

Le loft était plongé dans une faible pénombre, plusieurs bougies l'éclairant et faisant danser les ombres sur les murs ainsi que des étoiles, comme si le ciel nocturne se propageait à l'intérieur. Il suivit le chemin tracé par les bougies appelant par moment son amant.

\- Derek ?

Le loup s'était surpassé ! Il devait vraiment rajouté ça à ses vœux, le côté caché romantique de Derek Hale ! Un long frisson parcouru son échine à la pensée de son futur mariage. Il avait tellement hâte d'y être ! Devenir monsieur Stilinski Hale.

Peut-être qu'il se ferait tatouer ce nom.

Quoique non. Mauvaise idée.

Mais c'est vrai que depuis quelques temps il pensait à un deuxième tatouage, un peu plus vers son creux des hanches.

Le chemin de bougies l'amena sur le balcon du loft, où la fenêtre vitrée était ouverte et à l'extérieur l'attendait une table mise pour deux, éclairée elle aussi par deux grandes bougies.

Derek se tenait là debout, un jean noir moulant ses jambes galbées et une chemise blanche ouverte sur les premiers boutons et les manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes.

Il était vraiment obligé de commencer par le dîner ? Parce que là, la seule chose à laquelle pensait Stiles en ce moment c'était de déshabiller son homme et de le chevaucher là sur le balcon même. Et le brun dût deviner ses pensées parce qu'il se rapprocha de lui, referma sa bouche avec une de ses mains et posa l'autre sur ses reins tout en murmurant à son oreille.

\- Tu pourras me dévorer pour le dessert, pour le moment assis toi et profite.

En vrai il aurait pu lui dire tout et n'importe quoi vu la voix suave et sensuelle qu'il venait d'employer, Stiles se laissa totalement faire, oubliant même qu'il tenait à la main le petit sac du bijoutier.

Le loup déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes et amplifia un peu le baiser, lui faisant perdre les seuls moyens dont il disposait encore. Avec un petit rire, il le fit s'asseoir sur sa chaise et lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille un « je reviens, ne bouge pas ».

Il ne comptait vraiment pas bouger.

Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on trouvait un homme pareil pour finir le reste de ses jours !

Reprenant au fur et à mesure ses esprits, il sentit la bonne odeur émaner de la cuisine. Odeur dont il n'avait absolument pas fait attention en arrivant.

Derek revint avec deux assiettes et les déposa sur la table, s'asseyant à son tour.

\- Ce sont des ravioles au homard.

\- Ca à l'air délicieux Der' !

Le brun lui sourit et le reste du repas se passa tranquillement, les deux s'échangeant des paroles ou bien des gémissements de bonheur –surtout de la part de Stiles- quant à la nourriture.

Deux ou trois verres de champagne plus tard, Stiles repensant à son cadeau et le déposa sur la table. Derek haussa un sourcil et entreprit d'ouvrir la petite boîte rouge à l'intérieur. Un fin sourire orna ses lèvres à la vue de la chaîne.

\- Stiles. Elle est magnifique Merci. _Dit-il en se penchant par-dessus la table pour l'embrasser._

\- Elle te plaît alors ?

\- Beaucoup. Tiens c'est pour toi. _Affirma Derek en lui donnant à son tour un sac._

Ce dernier contenait aussi une boîte. Le plus jeune l'ouvrit et y découvrit à l'intérieur un bracelet en cuir avec par intermittente des petits cerceaux de métal et au bout un petit loup qui pendait.

\- Derek…

\- Je ne savais pas si ça te plairait et je me suis dit que me rouler dans toutes tes affaires pour que tu sois imprégner de mon odeur ça faisait un peu sauvage.

Stiles eut un large sourire.

\- On peut toujours aller se rouler nus sur les draps et tu peux me faire l'amour pendant des heures.

Un grondement sourd émana de la poitrine du loup et il entreprit de se lever et d'attraper son compagnon par la main l'entraînant dans la chambre.

Le châtain s'empressa et rit à l'entente de la dernière phrase de son amant.

\- C'était prévu de toute façon.

Y'a pas à dire. Derek était un total romantique !

* * *

Chu chu


	3. mars : Le retour du sourire goguenard

**Note : Coucou à tous ! Voici le troisième OS !**

 **Un invité surprise ! Je l'adore celui-là !**

 **Derek et Stiles toujours aussi romantique à leur façon !**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **mars : Le retour du sourire goguenard**

\- Dis Derek, t'as choisi ton témoin ?

Le loup leva la tête à l'interpellation et fixa son regard vers Stiles sans ciller pendant plusieurs secondes. Ce dernier attendit patiemment la réponse de son amant mais celle-ci tardait à venir. Et le brun rebaissa la tête et continua son découpage minutieux de légumes pensant que sa non réponse allait passer inaperçu.

Sauf qu'il était fiancé à Stiles Stilinski.

Et rien n'échappait à Stiles Stilinski. Il sauta rapidement du canapé et s'accouda au comptoir les yeux fixés sur chacun des gestes de son compagnon.

\- Ne me dis pas tu as oublié de te choisir un témoin ? _S'amusa le châtain._

\- Non.

\- Alors qui c'est ?

Derek termina son découpage et plaça les légumes dans le récipient juste à côté. Il prit le temps de s'essuyer les mains sur le torchon avant d'ancrer ses yeux dans ceux de son amant.

\- Peter ?

\- Peter. Peter Peter ? Ou Peter ?

\- Peter. _Marmonna Derek._

\- Ton oncle fou ?

\- Il n'est pas fou Stiles.

\- Non. Il a juste essayé de nous tuer y'a quelques années mais à part ça.

\- Il a fait sa rédemption et tu le sais bien. Il est revenu nous aider !

\- Il est revenu pour Malia. Sa fille.

\- Ton ex.

\- Ta cousine. _S'enquit Stiles un grand sourire aux lèvres_. Et ne panique pas Sourwolf je ne compte pas m'enfuir de mon propre mariage aux bras de mon ex et avoir Peter pour beau-papa. Non la version oncle fou par alliance me suffit largement.

\- Stiles…

\- Derek ?

Le châtain fit le tour du comptoir et se faufila entre ce dernier et Derek, passant ses bras autour de son cou et déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu as le droit de choisir qui tu veux comme témoin. Tant que Peter ne casse pas tout à notre mariage, ou alors qu'il ne se marie pas lui-même ce jour là et ne nous vole pas la vedette, il est le bienvenu. On peut même l'héberger le temps qu'il restera.

\- En parlant de ça…

 **oooOOOooo**

D'accord. Il s'était fait avoir par son futur mari. Cela arrivait.

Bien joué Derek.

Peter avait débarqué la semaine d'après en ville, disant qu'il venait s'imprégner de la vie des deux futurs époux pour écrire son discours de témoin et revoir son neveu favori. Et cela faisait maintenant une dizaine de jours qu'il était chez eux.

Qu'il se promenait en serviette de bain juste sur ses hanches et qu'il laissait de l'eau dégouliner partout sur le sol. Les loups n'avaient vraiment aucun complexe d'exhibitionnisme. Et Stiles n'avait pas vu la moindre prise de notes passer.

Donc Peter Hale était toujours l'oncle fou de la famille.

Constatant avec effarement en rentrant du travail que l'oncle fou était une nouvelle fois sorti, il s'affala sur son amant, gémissant.

\- Derek. Si tu ne me fais pas l'amour cette nuit sous prétexte que ton oncle est là, je te jure je te mets de l'aconit dans ton café demain matin.

\- J'ai de la chance de recevoir autant de mots d'amour de la part de mon futur mari.

\- Ne joue pas le sarcastique avec moi Derek Hale. Je suis le roi.

\- Il va bientôt repartir et puis…

\- Puis ?

\- D'accord je lui parlerai.

\- Merci. Et d'ailleurs tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que ton oncle sorte tout le temps comme ça ?

\- Il a sa vie.

\- Je préférais quand il vivait dans sa grotte. _Maugréa le plus jeune en calant sa tête sous le menton du loup._

\- Stiles…

\- Quoi ? C'est mal de vouloir qu'on se câline sans entendre le sourire niais de Peter qui nous espionne.

\- Il ne nous espionne pas. Il s'inspire pour son discours.

\- Et tu l'as vu toi son discours ?

Le loup réfléchit quelques instants avant d'hocher la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Je suis sur qu'il prépare un truc louche.

\- Mais non. Et puis pour le moment il n'est pas là, non ?

\- Ouh~ Derek Hale me ferais-tu une proposition indécente ?

\- Peut-être bien que oui peut-être bien que non.

Amusé Stiles se releva et se pencha plus près de son compagnon, commençant à l'embrasser tandis que les mains du loup se faufilait sous son pull.

Le pull fut vite un lointain souvenir quand il atterrit au sol. Les baisers se faisaient plus langoureux et sensuels, de petits gémissements passant la barrière de leurs lèvres.

Un raclement de gorge les fit vite redescendre sur terre, leurs deux têtes se tournant pour faire face à un Peter très amusé par la situation.

\- Si vous voulez que je rentre et que j'arrête de squatter chez vous, il fallait me le dire, pas besoin de préparer la nuit de noces devant mes yeux innocentes. _Annonça-t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre._

Stiles soupira et se blottit contre Derek, conscient que sa magnifique soirée venait d'être avortée.

\- Son discours a intérêt à être excellent sinon je le tue et crois-moi cette fois il restera bien sous terre.

Le loup pouffa et déposa un baiser sur la tête du châtain.

Il allait quand même dire deux mots à son oncle avant que Stiles n'exécute sa menace. Il se souvenait encore de l'histoire avec les piquets de la tente…

* * *

Chu chu


	4. avril : Nous serons les plus habiles !

**Note : Coucou à tous ! Voici le quatrième OS !**

 **Du Stiles tout craché et un Derek qui cache bien son jeu !**

 **Pas de possibilités de poster hier, grande fatigue et petits soucis de PC ! Donc un petit jour de retard Sorry !**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **avril : Nous serons les plus habiles !**

Il faisait les cent pas dans l'appartement, tournant comme dans une cage. Et cela depuis de nombreuses minutes.

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil et sourit à moitié, sachant exactement que son compagnon était face à un problème de la plus grande complexité au monde et qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de le résoudre. Enfin ça c'était les termes de son futur fiancé à chaque fois qu'il faisait les cent pas.

Continuant tout de même à s'afférer à ses affaires - les comptes n'allaient pas se faire tout seul- surtout avec le mariage dans quelques mois. Et même s'ils avaient assez d'argent, il préférait suivre sa comptabilité de près.

Satisfait de ses calculs et d'en avoir fini, il rangea tous les papiers dans leur pochette et le tout dans la commode du salon.

Un nouveau coup d'œil à son amant lui indiqua que ce dernier avait cette fois-ci changé de sens et tournait dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre.

Surement pour secouer son cerveau et apporter une nouvelle vision au problème qui le tourmentait.

Bien sur, Derek aurait pu intervenir dès qu'il l'avait vu si préoccupé, mais il connaissait très bien le spécimen et savait exactement quand intervenir. Et ce n'était toujours pas le moment.

Heureusement pour eux ils étaient en congés pendant encore deux jours avant de reprendre le travail, du coup ils avaient du temps pour régler certains détails du mariage. Comme par exemple le traiteur, chose qu'ils avaient fait hier.

Et ils en avaient goûté des choses… parfois même avec des goûts assez étranges. Pourquoi toujours manger sophistiqué lors d'un mariage ? Derek avait suggéré des grillades et si le regard tueur de son compagnon n'avait pas été assez clair, l'odeur d'offuscation du responsable l'avait bien évidemment conforté dans la réception du message.

Donc pas de grillades.

Ils avaient fini par choisir deux entrées différentes, deux plats et bien sur il avait fallu doubler les quantités sans divulguer le pourquoi au responsable qui après tout ne s'en était pas vraiment inquiété – c'est que cela mangeait des loups garous !

Et demain, ils avaient rendez-vous avec Lydia pour choisir les vins.

Journée chargée en gros.

Préparant le repas, Derek entendit les soupirs de son amant toujours coincé apparemment avec son problème. Mais vu l'état de Stiles, il ne restait plus longtemps avant son intervention ou alors l'arrivée en trombe du regard paniqué.

Ou alors les deux en même temps, son intervention avec le regard paniqué. Il avait hâte de savoir ce qui pouvait le tracasser autant.

Mettant sa préparation au frigo, il se rendit à nouveau dans le salon et s'approcha silencieusement du plus jeune, l'entourant de ses bras et calant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Qu'est ce qui te tracasse autant ?

\- Derek…

\- Hum hum. Tu as fait les cent pas toute l'après-midi.

\- On est foutus Derek… On ne va pas survivre à ça, j'ai pensé et développé toutes les hypothèses possibles mais non rien ne fonctionne. Et on peut même pas dire qu'on ne le fera pas, parce que c'est comme une obligation de le faire et je veux pas te forcer non plus… Mais devant tout le monde on peut pas annoncer ça quoi… Ca peut pas être annulé, on peut dire aux gens « non désolé cela ne va pas être possible mais allez y sans nous ». Et puis en fait y'a un autre souci… Mon père je vais quand même pas faire ça avec mon père quoi ! Et oh mon dieu…

\- Stiles.

Le loup lui prit calmement le visage entre ses mains, caressant de ses pouces les pommettes saillantes. La respiration rapide de Stiles ne l'inquiétait pas autre mesure, il connaissait par cœur ses divagations et ne les comprenait pas pour autant.

Néanmoins le geste permettait de le calmer plus rapidement. Ça et un léger baiser, ce qu'il s'exécuta de faire.

Une fois calmé, le sourire de Stiles revient sur ses lèvres, souriant tendrement à son amant.

\- Alors dans de simples mots. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Notre première danse.

\- Quoi notre première danse ?

\- Derek… je suis d'une maladresse exemplaire, je vais surement te marcher sur les pieds et tu ne sais pas danser non plus. _S'exclama le plus jeune en jetant ses bras en l'air._

Un sourire amusé se forma sur le visage du loup et un léger rire lui échappa.

\- Qui a dit que je ne savais pas danser ?

\- QUOI ?

\- Je sais danser. Et tu ne me marcheras pas sur les pieds. On aura une première danse parfaite. _Répliqua le loup en collant ses hanches aux siennes dans un mouvement suggestif._

\- Oh.

\- Hmhm.

\- Tu sais que le but d'une première danse n'est pas de me faire l'amour sur le plancher le jour de notre mariage ?

\- Qui a dit que je le ferais sur le plancher ?

\- Derek Hale tu es définitivement le plus pervers de nous deux.

\- Peut-être bien. _Rit le brun en déposant des baisers le long de son cou._ Mais tout le monde sait que je suis influencé par toi.

\- Hey !

Derek continua son chemin de baisers et ses mouvements de hanches de droite à gauche sans se préoccuper des protestations de son compagnon, se délectant des petits gémissements.

\- Tu veux qu'on s'entraîne un peu sur nos mouvements de bassin ?

Stiles rit de bon cœur et entoura ses bras autour du cou de son loup, hochant la tête de haut en bas avec entrain pour confirmer son accord.

Un jour, il révélerait au monde que Derek était le plus coquin de tous.

* * *

Chu chu


	5. mai : je le savais !

**Note : Coucou à tous ! Voici le cinquième OS !**

 **Un peu plus court que d'habitude mais avec une petite découverte sympathique par Stiles ! =D**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **mai : Je le savais !**

Tout était prêt pour le mariage.

Tout avait été vérifié. Plutôt deux qu'une, par lui, Derek et puis par Lydia la superviseure.

Même une petite répétition avait eu lieu dans la réserve. Les essais de costumes étaient bons, le traiteur aussi, les invités avaient tous répondu. Donc maintenant il ne devait plus qu'attendre le jour J.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir de cela ou de commencer à réellement paniquer à l'approche de la date.

Du coup, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de sa journée de congé, Derek lui travaillant pour le coup. Il avait proposé à Scott de passer le voir mais celui-ci avait également une journée chargée mais il lui avait promis qu'ils se feraient une soirée entière jeux vidéos et surtout qu'il préparait son enterrement de vie de garçon.

Ah si, il devait peut-être paniquer pour ce dernier détail en fait. Scott organisant quelque chose ? Non valait mieux ne pas y penser.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, comment allait-il pouvoir occuper son après-midi ? Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de penser, son ventre se rappela gentiment à lui et gronda.

Tiens il irait bien manger une pizza au centre-ville, histoire de se balader ensuite.

Il prit ses clés de voiture et en moins de dix minutes, se trouva installé dans la pizzéria à commander la plus grande pizza du menu avec supplément pepperoni.

Quoi ? Une préparation de mariage ça creuse ! Et puis avec le sport de chambre que lui et Derek font, il n'a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, il ne prendra pas de poids.

Attendant patiemment sa commande, ses doigts se mirent à tapoter lentement sur la table alors que son regard vagabondait dans la salle quand soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Non ! Non non non ! Non ?

Il se frotta les yeux pas sur de voir ce qu'ils avaient vu et en fait si, il avait extrêmement bien vu.

Peter Hale et Chris Argent en train de s'embrasser à une table au fond contre le mur.

Alors là. Si on lui avait dit un jour que l'oncle fou se taperait le chasseur, il aurait vraiment ri.

D'ailleurs Peter était censé être reparti ! Chez lui pas squatter chez… Chris. Et il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir de détails sur cette partie-là.

Ah ! Mais cela expliquait les nombreuses sorties lorsqu'il était venu il y a quelques mois ! Le petit voyou !

Il avait eu raison de se méfier de sa présence. Bon d'accord, Peter avait un bon fond maintenant mais il préparait toujours des coups bizarres. Le cachotier !

La jambe de Stiles commençait à généreusement gigoter sur le sol. Il n'allait pas tenir quelques minutes de plus, il fallait absolument qu'il raconte sa découverte à Derek ! Il devait partager cette information au plus vite ! Jetant de l'argent sur la table, il sortit de la pizzeria sans même avoir mangé et conduisit rapidement mais surement jusqu'à la salle de sport de son loup.

A peine avait-il franchi le pas de la porte que la grande blonde manucurée l'interpella, mais il s'en fichait. Pas le temps d'argumenter sur l'urgence de l'information à distribuer à son futur mari !

Il chercha la salle du brun et une fois trouvée, toqua doucement à la porte laissant Derek le voir à travers la vitre. Le loup garou haussa les sourcils et le rejoignit dehors dans le couloir.

\- Stiles ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Ca va ? _Demanda Derek en l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures d'un œil inquiet._

\- Oui oui ! Tu ne vas jamais croire ce que je viens de voir !

\- Le monstre du Loch Ness ?

\- Derek ! C'est pas drôle ! Et c'est pire que ça en fait.

\- Ah ce point ? _S'amusa le loup._

\- Peter et Chris en train de se rouler une pelle au restaurant.

\- Oh.

\- Oh ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire !? Nan mais Derek ! Je te l'avais dit qu'il préparait un truc ! Un discours ? Tu parles il allait batifoler en douce avec Chris ouais. Le malin ! Je t'avais dit que ton oncle était fou.

Plutôt amusé par la réaction de son amant, le brun le prit dans ses bras, ses mains se posant délicatement sur le bas de son dos.

\- Et tu as peur de quoi ? Qu'ils nous volent la vedette à notre mariage ?

\- Hm. Non mais bon… Si ouais… dès que y'a un nouveau couple on parle que de ça et pis… c'est notre jour… c'est mal d'être jaloux de ton oncle fou ?

Le loup souriait alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres puis sur la joue avant de chuchoter contre son oreille.

\- Promis s'il intervient je lui arrache la gorge avec mes dents.

Stiles eut un grand sourire alors qu'il se blottissait contre son amant.

Il avait hâte d'être au mariage maintenant. Et puis rien ne lui interdisait de charrier un peu Peter maintenant~

* * *

Chu chu


	6. juin : Moment câlin

**Note : Coucou à tous ! Voici le sixième OS !**

 **Je suis désolée un peu en retard mais j'avais pris quelques jours de vacances =)**

 **Toujours de l'amour et du romantisme entre ces deux-là avant le mariage !**

 **Petite info : je ne serais pas présente fin juillet donc il n'y aura pas de publication sauf si j'ai pris de l'avance, sinon vous aurez deux OS publiés en août**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **juin : Moment câlin**

Ce soir c'était sa soirée enterrement de vie de garçon. Et Scott avait tout préparé sans rien lui dire.

Cela n'augurait rien de bon mais alors vraiment pas bon. Il faisait confiance à son meilleur ami, là n'était pas la question mais Scott organiser quelque chose ? Il avait le droit de douter !

Il tournait en rond attendant que Scott passe le prendre. Ce dernier n'avait même pas voulu lui dévoiler un petit indice sur la soirée. Alors Stiles s'était habillé en fonction de ce qu'il pensait. Il portait un simple jean noir et une chemise bordeaux avec sa paire de converse.

Pas de quoi fouetter un chat en somme, mais au moins il était à l'aise et il n'avait personne à qui plaire – en dehors de son loup bien sur.

Son portable vibra, lui indiquant que Scott était en bas et l'attendait. Il adressa un dernier regard à son amant posé sur le canapé, un dernier long baiser et il sortit.

Direction son enterrement de vie de garçon !

 **oooOOOooo**

Totalement fatigué, il réussit à passer la porte du loft, déposer ses clés, ses sacs récupérés et retirer ses chaussures sur le chemin menant à son lit.

Les yeux à moitié fermés, il tâtonna jusqu'à ce que ses genoux tapent contre le rebord du lit et qu'il s'effondre.

Ouais soirée géniale mais tellement éreintante.

Un petit rire le fit sourire mais il ne fit rien pour ouvrir les yeux. Un petit gémissement passa la barrière de ses lèvres quand une main se posa sur sa tête et se mit à faire de douces caresses.

Son futur mari était une perle rare. Cette pensée lui fit ouvrir les yeux et redresser légèrement la tête pour tomber sur des yeux pétillants.

\- Et ta soirée ? _Réussit-il à marmonner à moitié sur la couette._

\- Tranquille. Un livre, une bière et Peter.

\- Pas de Chris ? _S'enquit le châtain._

Depuis qu'il avait découvert la relation de l'oncle fou, il avait été gentil et n'avait pas harcelé Peter mais c'est vrai que cela le démangeait un peu. Mais à la demande de Derek il l'avait laissé tranquille. Par contre cela ne l'empêchait pas de poser des questions.

\- Non Chris est en voyage d'affaires apparemment. Et Peter ne s'est pas attardé sur le sujet. Il nous le dira quand il sera près.

\- Hm si tu le dis.

\- E toi ta soirée alors ?

\- Sympa.

Derek émit un petit rire avant de retourner son compagnon sur le lit et de s'allonger à ses côtés, une de ses jambes passant entre les siennes, ses caresses reprenant mais cette fois-ci un peu plus bas sur ses hanches.

\- Tu as fait quoi ? _Demanda par curiosité le brun._

\- On a été mangé des curly fries vu que c'était ma soirée spéciale, ensuite on a été dans un bar avec des jeux d'arcades. Isaac, Liam et Parrish nous on rejoint et ouais j'avoue on s'est franchement bien éclatés. Et ça a fini par un karaoké.

\- Un Karaoké ?

\- Hm hm. Parrish a mis au défi Liam et Scott de chanter une chanson comme personne n'utilisait la partie karaoké et ça a fini en _battle_.

\- Et j'ai raté ça ?

\- Hm. Ca et les cadeaux. Peter ne t'a rien offert ?

Les caresses de Derek s'arrêtèrent et cette fois-ci il le surplomba de son corps appuyant chaque partie de son corps contre le sien.

\- Mon seul cadeau c'est toi.

Derek était un ourson à la guimauve fondant. Il pouvait dire n'importe quoi de manière romantique.

Automatiquement, les mains de Stiles vinrent agripper sa nuque pour que les lèvres du loup recouvrent les siennes. Un long baiser s'ensuivit avant que Derek ne se relève et se sorte du lit au plus grand désarroi de Stiles.

\- Hey reviens ! Tu dois profiter pleinement de ton cadeau ! _Appela le châtain._

\- Oh je vais en profiter.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, le loup se plaça face à son compagnon et commença à se déhancher lentement, attrapant le bas de son teeshirt pour le retirer et montrer son torse parfaitement musclé. Stiles se redressa d'un bon sur le lit, complètement surpris et absorbé par la démarche de son amant.

\- Haaan ! J'ai le droit à un chippendale !

Le sourire de Derek s'agrandit et il continua ses petits mouvements et même sans la musique il ne s'en sortait pas si mal. Déjà pieds nus, il descendit encore plus lentement son pantalon, le déboutonnant avant de le laisser glisser sur ses jambes et de le jeter dans la pièce.

Ne restant plus qu'en boxer, il observa le regard du plus jeune sur le lit qui était véritablement attentif à ses moindres gestes. Il vit même une petite langue mutine se lécher les lèvres d'envie. Il se rapprocha du bord du lit et prit les mains de Stiles dans les siennes pour les poser sur son torse et les faire remonter et descendre dans un geste sensuel.

Un gémissement résonna dans la chambre et le loup rit, attrapant la tête de son compagnon pour enfin l'embrasser à nouveau.

Durant le baiser, Stiles l'entraîna avec lui sur le lit, retombant à leur position première avec le brun le surplombant.

\- Dis.

\- Hum ?

\- J'aurai le droit à d'autres striptease après le mariage ?

\- Si t'es sage. Oui. _Répondit Derek avant de l'embrasser encore._

Pas de toute. Stiles allait le plus sage possible pour avoir le droit à un nouveau spectacle comme ça !

* * *

Chu chu


	7. juillet : Tout est parfait !

**Note : Coucou à tous ! Voici le septième OS !**

 **Désolé, avant de partir en vacances je n'ai pas eu le temps de le publier sur juillet mais le voilà !**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances !**

 **Celui du mois d'août sera publié dans la semaine =)**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **juillet : Tout est parfait !**

Nerveux. Complètement et totalement nerveux. Il avait le droit non le jour de son mariage ?

Réajustant pour la énième fois son nœud papillon et son col, il souffla tentant d'expier son stress. Le tout sous le regard de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Scott portait un costume bleu marine ajusté parfaitement à sa taille, mettant son regard noisette en valeur et Lydia une robe couleur rose pâle faisant ressortir la couleur de ses cheveux et ses pommettes.

Les deux étaient magnifiques et lui ressemblait à un pingouin. Un vieux pingouin tout peureux essayant de s'habiller pour la première fois.

\- Si jamais tu dis à haute voix ce que tu es en train de penser, je te tue. Jour de ton mariage ou non.

Ah Lydia et la finesse.

\- Merci Lydia pour ton soutien.

\- Je t'en prie, mais toi et moi savons que tu es train de penser à des bêtises donc je t'avertie juste.

\- C'est noté. Scott une envie de me tuer aussi ?

Le châtain leva les yeux de son téléphone, où il était secrètement en train de vérifier les photos prises de son meilleur ami et haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Tu veux que j'aille voir si Derek est aussi stressé que toi ? _Demanda Scott sans attendre la réponse en sortant de la pièce._

\- Il est au courant que cela ne va pas me rassurer du tout, hein ? _Annonça Stiles en se battant toujours avec son nœud papillon._

\- Tu as choisi ton meilleur ami y'a plus de vingt ans ne vient pas te plaindre aujourd'hui.

La jeune femme lui lança un sourire très convaincant et finit par se lever et l'aider avec son nœud. Pourvu que Derek soit un minimum plus rassuré…

 **oooOOOooo**

\- Il ne dira pas oui.

Ah ça c'était nouveau pensa Peter, enfin durant cette heure-là en tout cas. Parce que les autres inquiétudes du brun étaient passées par plusieurs stades que le plus vieux aimerait oublier.

Ce dernier se rapprocha de son neveu et lui asséna une majestueuse claque derrière la tête.

\- Bien. Maintenant que tes idées ont été remises en place mon cher neveu, vérifions comment tu regardes.

Le brun grogna mais se tourna néanmoins vers son oncle. Il portait un costume gris avec un veston assorti sur une chemise blanche. Et réajusta ses boutons de manchette pour la énième fois.

\- Tu es parfait ! _S'exclama Peter_.

\- Merci.

\- Et ne t'inquiètes pas, il dira oui. Il a intérêt sinon je l'égorge avec mes dents, c'est ça n'est ce pas ta phrase préférée ?

\- Peter !

Peter continua de rire tandis que Scott entrait dans la pièce et les regardait tous les deux sans vraiment comprendre le pourquoi du comment. De toute manière la scène était plus ou moins habituelle. Derek se renfrognait et l'oncle fou riait.

\- Scott ! Comment va Stiles ? Il va bien ? Il n'est pas trop stressé ? Il ne s'inquiète pas trop _? Questionna le loup en le voyant arriver._

Si un jour on avait dit à Scott McCall que Derek Hale allait être aussi en panique, il aurait rit pendant plusieurs jours.

La situation l'amusait tout de même, les deux paniquaient.

\- Derek. Tout va bien. Dans moins d'une heure vous serez tous les deux mariés et heureux.

\- Oui.

\- Et dans quelques heures vous serez en lune de miel à Hawaii.

\- Oui.

\- Ah tu vois Derek, tout ira bien, le petit va dire oui !

 **oooOOOooo**

Le moment où Stiles avait dit « oui » était gravé dans la mémoire de Derek comme le plus beau moment de sa vie.

Tout comme l'échange des anneaux, même avec leurs mains tremblantes cela avait été parfait.

A présent, ils étaient mariés et dansaient leur première danse en tant que tel. Instinctivement, les bras du loup se resserrèrent sur les hanches de son mari.

\- A quoi tu penses ? _Lui chuchota Stiles._

\- A nous.

\- Oh. Et c'est intéressant ?

\- Très Monsieur Stilinski Hale.

\- Hm j'aime le son de ce nom.

\- Hm Hm.

\- Tout va bien alors.

\- Oui je suis heureux.

\- Moi aussi même si j'ai vu mon père pleurer pendant presque une heure et qu'il ne l'admettra jamais.

Derek rit légèrement dans son oreille et Stiles resserra ses bras contre son cou.

\- Au moins tu as évité de surprendre Peter et Chris dans les toilettes.

\- Pas faux. Que t'as dit Peter alors ?

\- Que je devais revenir d'ici une dizaine de minutes le temps Chris finisse et qu'on en parlerait plus tard.

\- Ton oncle est fou.

\- Oui.

\- Hey Derek.

\- Hum ?

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi Stiles.

Les deux jeunes mariés se regardèrent dans les yeux et finirent par s'embrasser longuement sous bien sur les cris et encouragements des invités.

Cela les fit rire et ils se séparèrent, non sans un petit tirage de langue de la part de Stiles. Heureusement, d'ici quelques heures ils seraient seuls sur une plage de sable fin à profiter pleinement de l'un et de l'autre !

* * *

Chu chu


	8. août : Petit filou

**Note : Coucou à tous ! Voici le huitième OS !**

 **Voilà ! Retard rattrapé et un petit OS sur la lune de miel ! =)**

 **Ces deux-là sont toujours aussi amoureux !**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

 **NB : je répondrai à vos reviews ce weekend =)**

* * *

 **août : Petit filou**

Les vacances.

C'était le moment le plus merveilleux au monde.

La lune de miel encore mieux.

Enfin quand il ne pleuvait pas.

Ils avaient atterri hier et leur premier jour se passait dans leur chambre d'hôtel.

La chambre était superbe, grande, avec vue sur la plage et la mer turquoise. Le tout sous une pluie torrentielle. Stiles soupira et posa son front contre la vitre, il était désespéré.

Il venait de se marier avec l'homme parfait et aurait rêvé courir avec lui sur le sable pour se précipiter dans l'eau. Mais non, ils étaient coincés toute la journée dans leur chambre.

Du coup il se lamentait. Et où était Derek ? Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il était sorti. Au même moment ce dernier passa la porte un sourire taquin sur les lèvres et un petit paquet dans les mains.

\- Un jeu de cartes ? Que veux-tu qu'on fasse avec un jeu de carte ? _Demanda le plus jeune en s'approchant de son mari._

\- Hum. J'hésite vraiment. Mais jouer aux cartes ? _Sourit Derek en l'embrassant chastement_. Et puis ça nous occupera le temps que la pluie cesse et ça t'évitera de penser à énormément de choses.

\- D'abord je ne pense à tout un tas de choses. Je suis en vacances et mon cerveau aussi. Et puis je suis un dieu avec un jeu de cartes Derek Hale.

\- Oh vraiment ?

\- Hum Hum. D'ailleurs je vais te le prouver. On va faire un poker !

Le loup haussa un sourcil. Un poker ? Vraiment avec ses sens de loup garou, son mari voulait qu'il fasse un poker.

\- Tu es au courant que je suis un loup et que je vais pouvoir sentir si tu bluffes ?

\- Hum non. Pas si on fait un strip poker.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ouais. Si tu me vois à moitié nu ça va te déconcentrer et si je te vois à moitié nu je vais être excité donc tu ne vas pas pouvoir savoir si je bluff ou non. Alors partant mon loup ? _S'amusa Stiles en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit et battant déjà les cartes entre ses mains._

Derek haussa un sourcil et analysa rapidement la situation avant d'acquiescer et de s'asseoir en face de lui.

Les premières cartes distribuées et les autres retournées sur le lit, le sourire de Stiles s'agrandit alors que les épaules de Derek s'affaissèrent. Son jeu était pourri et vu ce qu'il sentait sur le comportement de son mari, sa première main allait le battre.

Les deux abattirent leurs cartes sur le lit et comme il l'avait pensé, il perdait la première manche. Bien. Mais il pouvait retourner la situation à son avantage. Il évalua les vêtements qu'il portait et décida de retirer directement son tee-shirt.

Evidemment, les yeux de Stiles n'en ratèrent pas une miette et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand. Son mari était vraiment sexy. Il se remit bien vite de son émotion et pointa un doigt vers lui.

\- Tu es un tricheur !

\- Ah bon ?

\- Mais oui ! Tu ne peux pas directement enlever ton tee-shirt comme ça et m'exposer ton corps ! Tu te rends compte de l'effet que cela me fait ! D'accord j'avais dit que j'allais être excité mais pas dès la première manche ! Tu pouvais tout aussi bien enlever je ne sais pas une chaussette quoi ! En plus t'en as deux !

Le brun se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant doucement. Cela avait le mérite de calmer Stiles et même qu'il se penche à son tour en avant quand les lèvres du loup le quittèrent.

\- Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça cher mari.

Lors de la deuxième partie, ce fut Derek qui gagna et pour se venger Stiles retira également son haut et se retrouva torse nu. Les pupilles du brun se dilatèrent mais il résista à se jeter sur ce dernier et le sourire de Stiles s'agrandit à nouveau et fut même accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Lors de la troisième partie, Derek perdit à nouveau mais cette fois il enleva une chaussette sous le regard un peu triste de son compagnon.

A la quatrième partie, Derek reperdit et retira sa deuxième chaussette. Stiles se dépêcha de battre les cartes et de les distribuer à nouveau pour que le loup perde encore et retire son pantalon. Sauf que cette fois c'est lui qui perdit. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux restes de ses vêtements.

Lui ne portait pas de chaussettes, donc il devait enlever son pantalon. Une petite idée germa dans son esprit et il se leva du lit. Commençant à descendre doucement son pantalon, il scruta attentivement son loup. Bien sur lui savait qu'il ne portait rien en dessous mais le regard du brun valait le coup. Sa langue passa sur les lèvres pleines et il ne tint plus, jetant une partie des cartes à terre en attrapant le bras du plus jeune et le basculant sur le lit.

\- Alors comme ça, on ne veut plus jouer ? _Rit Stiles en passant ses bras autour de son cou._

\- Hm. J'ai trouvé un jeu plus amusant.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

Derek commença à déposer ses lèvres sur le cou de son amant avant de revenir vers ses lèvres.

En fait les jours de pluie à Hawaii ce n'était pas si mal.

* * *

Chu chu


	9. septembre : je vais passer ma vie à te

**Note : Coucou à tous ! Voici le neuvième OS !**

 **Stiles imagine toujours autant de choses !**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **septembre : Je vais passer ma vie à te surprendre !**

La lune de miel avait été géniale. Mais vraiment géniale. Stiles y pensait encore. En vérité, il n'avait plu que le premier jour donc le reste du séjour avait pu se faire à la plage où en randonnée. Randonnée à petit échelle parce qu'évidemment le jeune marié n'avait pas le souffle de son loup garou de mari.

Derek lui avait réservé une autre surprise aussi. Celle de pouvoir assister au tournage d'un épisode de sa série préférée Hawaïi 5-O. Au début, il n'avait pas compris où l'emmenait celui-ci. Alors il avait un peu marmonné qu'il n'aimait pas les surprises. Le tout sous le regard amusé du brun qui une fois arrivé à destination l'embrassa chastement tout en lui glissant un "surprise" à l'oreille.

Bien sur Stiles avait décrété qu'il adorait les surprises et qu'il allait remercier son loup en bonne et due forme une fois à l'hôtel.

En attendant là, son regard était fixé sur une partie du cast de la série. Dieu qu'ils étaient encore plus beaux en vrai qu'à la télé !

En plus il avait eu de la chance, il avait réussi à obtenir quelques autographes. Ne restait plus qu'à les encadrer et les accrocher quelque part dans le loft.

Voilà.

La lune de miel avait été géniale et maintenant Stiles se morfondait sur le canapé de son père.

D'ailleurs ce dernier venait de rentrer chez lui et en apercevant son fils morfondu, leva les yeux au ciel mais s'approcha tout de même du canapé et tapa dessus avec son pied.

\- Je croyais que l'on s'était mis d'accord Stiles. Tu ne viens plus te morfondre sur mon pauvre canapé.

\- Hmpf.

\- As-tu une bonne raison au moins ?

\- Derek me cache quelque chose.

Le shérif leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. Son fils était un phénomène.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison valable fils. Et tu as déjà utilisé cette excuse la dernière fois et il s'est avéré que Derek n'était en rien fautif. Allez sors de mon canapé et va retrouver ton mari.

Le plus jeune tenta de faire ses yeux de chiot mais la seule chose qu'il récolta fut la posture de _« je ne changerai pas d'avis »_ de son père. Et il la connaissait très bien cette posture. Vaincu, il se leva du canapé et marcha lentement en traînant un peu les pieds vers la sortie.

Maintenant il devait trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour aller se lamenter.

 **oooOOOooo**

\- Je ne suis pas sure de bien saisir Stiles.

\- Lyd's. Derek me cache quelque chose.

\- Ca je l'ai compris. _Répondit la jeune femme en buvant une gorgée de son café_. Et en quoi cela me regarde ?

\- Tu es ma meilleure amie ! _S'indigna le châtain en levant les bras pour affirmer son propos._

\- Oui. Ta meilleure amie. Pas ton mari. Tu devrais plutôt aller lui poser directement la question.

\- Le principe de cacher des choses est qu'il ne répondra pas à la question. Et j'ai déjà essayé.

\- Et alors ?

\- La dernière fois il est sorti soit disant faire des courses, il n'a rien ramené.

\- Stiles. Je t'aime et tu le sais. Mais pose vraiment la question à Derek.

\- Tu ne m'es d'aucune aide Lydia. _Soupira Stiles en posant son menton dans sa main._

\- Si. Je suis de bons conseils et tu le sais. _Affirma la rousse en se levant_. En attendant je dois retourner travailler. Surtout j'attends d'avoir l'éloge de Derek la prochaine fois !

Stiles la regarda partir. Personne n'allait lui venir en aide ! Pourquoi tout le monde le fuyait comme ça !

 **oooOOOooo**

\- Non hors de question.

Scott le regardait avec des yeux exorbités. La dernière fois que son meilleur ami était venu lui demander une telle faveur, rien de bon n'en était sorti. Il était le roi pour les mettre dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

\- Allez Scott sois un mec sympa !

\- Non. Non et non.

\- Mais pourquoi !?

\- La dernière fois on a fini en prison Stiles.

\- Et alors mon père nous a fait sortir en moins de deux.

\- C'est toujours non.

\- Mais pourquoi personne ne veut m'aider ?

Avant que Scott puisse répondre la sonnerie du téléphone de Stiles l'en empêcha. Ce dernier déverrouilla son portable et resta perplexe pendant plusieurs secondes.

\- Qui a-t-il ?

\- C'est Derek. Il veut qu'on se retrouve à une adresse que je ne connais pas.

\- Vas-y et tu verrais bien.

\- Ouais. A plus tard Scott !

 **oooOOOooo**

Il n'avait pas beaucoup roulé dans Beacon Hills mais il finit par arriver à l'adresse indiquée par son mari. Ce dernier se trouvait garé dans la rue, adossé à sa camaro, les bras croisés. Quand il vit Stiles arriver son sourire s'illumina et il le rejoint à sa voiture, lui ouvrant même la portière.

Après un baiser échangé, Stiles resta blottit quelques instants dans ses bras savourant le contact chaud du loup.

\- Hey. Ca va ? _Demanda le loup._

\- Hm.

\- Stiles ?

\- Tu me caches quelque chose Derek ?

Le loup retint un léger rire. Son mari était irrécupérable.

\- Disons que j'ai préparé quelque chose.

\- Oh ?

Le brun le fit doucement se retourner pour faire face à une maison. Plutôt grande avec un étage et imitation bois avec une jolie barrière blanche sur le devant. La forêt se trouvant juste derrière donnait un côté calme et apaisant.

\- C'est une maison.

\- Oui. La notre si tu le veux.

Hein ?

Le cerveau de Stiles venait juste de s'éteindre.

\- Tu… Tu as acheté une maison ?

\- Pas encore. Mais si elle te plaît alors oui.

\- Oui.

\- Tu n'as même pas vu l'intérieur encore. _S'amusa le brun._

\- Je l'aime déjà comme ça.

Stiles attrapa son mari par la veste et l'attira dans un long baiser.

Il avait tout le temps de visiter l'intérieur de leur future maison.

Il adorait que Derek lui cache des choses !

* * *

Chu chu


	10. octobre : il y a mieux que la chambre !

**Note : Coucou à tous ! Voici le dixième OS !**

 **Derek se laisse aller et Stiles en profite grandement ! Il ne va surtout pas dire non à l'activité que Derek lui offre =D**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **octobre : Il y a mieux que la chambre !**

Ce soir c'était soirée pendaison de crémaillère et jeux avec le pack.

Stiles avait été euphorique depuis plusieurs semaines. Depuis l'annonce de Derek en fait.

Ils avaient déménagé assez rapidement et s'étaient installés dans leur nouvelle maison. Ils avaient acheté de nouveaux meubles pour la plupart des pièces et de toute manière comme le loft appartenait toujours au loup ils pouvaient encore stocker des choses dedans.

Tout avait été décoré avec goût et plusieurs cadres photos ornaient les murs du salon, surtout celle de leur mariage juste au dessus de la télévision. Les peintures avaient été rapides à faire étant donné qu'ils étaient tout deux d'accord sur les couleurs à apporter pour les différentes pièces. Derek avait même aménagé le fond du garage pour installer quelques machines et pouvoir bricoler durant les weekends où il espérait fabriquer un ou deux meubles en bois.

Le jardin restait à faire mais ils avaient commandé sur internet les meubles pour dehors et devaient aller les chercher d'ici quelques jours.

Et maintenant Stiles attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de leurs amis. Enfin peut-être pas tout de suite parce qu'au moment présent Derek l'avait assis sur le comptoir et l'embrassait comme jamais, passant ses mains sous son tee-shirt et caressant sa peau.

Un gémissement passa la barrière de ses lèvres et il resserra sa prise sur les hanches de son amant, créant de légères frictions. Ouais non il fallait vraiment annuler cette foutue pendaison de crémaillère parce que là son mari était à deux doigts de le faire basculer et de lui donner un immense plaisir.

Les mains de Derek s'aventurèrent plus loin défaisant le bouton du jean slim noir qu'il portait et passa sous ses fesses pour le descendre. Stiles gémit plus fort et mordit la lèvre de son mari. Il profita également des mouvements pour lui retirer son tee-shirt et se lécher les lèvres à la vue devant lui.

Ouais il avait épousé l'homme le plus sexy au monde. La bouche du loup s'écarta de la sienne pour aller grignoter et sucer la partie plus fine dans son cou. Il allait avoir un énorme suçon mais il s'en fichait.

Il avait l'excuse parfaite : « jeunes mariés ».

Par contre s'il devait se poser une question, il se demanderait ce qui avait bien pu déclencher l'envie de son loup. Pas qu'il se plaigne loin de là. Se faire plaquer sur le comptoir de la cuisine était un de ses fantasmes depuis qu'il était entré dans cette maison. Mais quand même. Il était simplement en train de préparer les derniers bols pour l'apéritif en ronchonnant un peu comme à son habitude quand Derek avait surgi dans la cuisine, l'avait regardé de haut en bas et lui avait carrément pris les bols des mains pour le porter ensuite sur le fameux comptoir.

Et s'en suivait maintenant un début de préliminaires vraiment intéressants surtout quand la langue du brun joua avec sa pomme d'Adam avant d'émettre un grognement. Mon dieu, il ne l'avait jamais avoué mais quand le loup grognait cela le rendait encore plus euphorique. Ou alors il l'avait dit durant un moment d'incohérence comme celui-ci.

Et il l'avait peut-être redit parce que Derek lui retira son haut et le plaqua plus fermement sur le comptoir et…

Rien du tout hormis un raclement de gorge puissant.

Le loup s'arrêta instantanément et les deux tournèrent leurs têtes vers le bruit.

La moitié du pack se tenait là. Scott avec ses yeux grands ouverts tenant un paquet entre ses mains –heureusement Kira était là pour le soutenir sinon le paquet aurait fini au sol. Lydia était campée sur ses escarpins rouges et abordait un sourire malicieux. Parrish avait la bonté de regarder le plafond et Isaac avait les joues aussi rouges que les chaussures de Lydia.

Stiles toussa un peu et eut un petit sourire à l'égard de ses amis. Derek par contre était mortifié et ne bougeait plus d'un poil.

\- Nous avons frappé mais comme personne ne répondait, nous nous sommes permis d'entrer. Mais maintenant je comprends mieux ce qui vous tenait occupé. _Expliqua Lydia avec amusement._ On va vous attendre dans le salon le temps que vous vous rhabillez. Enfin si vous y arrivez~

Les joues rouges d'embarras, Stiles acquiesça. D'accord se faire surprendre par ses amis n'était pas la chose prévue au menu. Et Derek ne bougeait toujours pas de sur lui. Soit, il aimait la proximité de son corps mais vu la douche froide qu'il venait de prendre, le plus jeune souhaitait vraiment retrouver son haut et son pantalon.

\- Hey Derek.

Le loup réagit enfin et se leva délicatement de son mari, l'aidant même à redescendre du comptoir. Il lui ramassa son pantalon et son pull, lui tendant avec un regard remplit d'excuse.

\- Je… je suis désolé… Je pensais pas que…

Wooo. Stiles se rapprocha rapidement de son mari et l'embrassa. Le loup avait l'air tellement désolé qu'ils se soient fait surprendre de cette manière et c'était bien la première fois.

\- Hey Hey Derek. Crois-moi c'était rien ça et ils ont vu pire.

Cela eut le mérite de faire sourire le brun qui se pencha et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser tendre.

Amusé tout de même, Stiles remit son haut et au moment d'enfiler son slim, Derek toussota et détourna le regard. Le châtain regarda longuement entre son pantalon et son mari et crut comprendre d'où venait l'envie subite de le plaquer contre le comptoir de la cuisine.

\- Et si je changeais de pantalon hein ? Histoire de ne pas traumatiser encore plus nos amis.

Le brun hocha vivement la tête sous le rire de Stiles.

Pas de doute, il allait ressortir ce pantalon dès que la soirée se terminait !

* * *

Chu chu


	11. novembre : on se rassemble !

**Note : Coucou à tous ! Voici le onzième OS !**

 **Repas de Thanksgiving et petite contrariété sans gravité !**

 **Déjà l'avant dernier OS de l'année… plus qu'un et c'est la fin….**

 **En espérant que cet OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **novembre : On se rassemble !**

Cette année Thanksgiving se déroulait chez Scott et Kira et chacun des invités apportaient une partie du plat. Bien sur la dinde était préparée par les Yukimura- McCall.

Alors c'est avec un entrain particulier que Stiles s'était afféré à préparer sa partie du plat : sa fameuse purée de patates douces. Il s'était levé quasiment à l'aube pour être sur d'être prêt pour le début d'après-midi, heure à laquelle le repas était prévu étant donné la quantité de nourriture à manger.

Bien sur la cuisine avait été un petit capharnaüm mais il rangerait plus tard. Derek avait voulu aider mais Stiles avait complètement refusé son aide, indiquant que c'était son devoir de le faire cette année. Le loup l'avait regardé étonné et était reparti à ses occupations légèrement vexé sans que son mari ne s'en aperçoive.

Stiles avait placé le film alimentaire sur le dernier plat et souffla de soulagement. Heureusement qu'ils s'étaient tous répartis les plats parce que préparer le repas de Thanksgiving pour des loups n'était pas une petite tâche !

Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à s'habiller et se rendre chez Scott.

\- Derek !

Où était donc passé son loup ?

Stiles le chercha au premier étage mais rien dans la chambre ni la salle de bain. Peut-être que le brun était déjà prêt et l'attendait en bas sans qu'il ne l'ait vu alors. Il redescendit les marches rapidement et ne le vit toujours pas dans le salon.

Peut-être était-il parti chercher quelque chose ?

Non. La voiture se trouvait toujours dans l'allée devant la maison. Un bruit sourd provenant du jardin l'interpella. Il s'y dirigea non sans être sur ses gardes.

Là dans la partie au fond du jardin se trouvait bien son mari.

Son mari en train de couper du bois.

Oh.

En général, ce n'était pas bon signe.

Quand Derek coupait du bois c'est parce quelque chose l'avait contrarié.

Stiles ouvrit la baie vitré et l'appela mais rien, aucune réponse. Pourtant le brun devait l'avoir entendu ou au moins senti sa présence.

Bon. Il allait d'abord s'habiller et ensuite il s'occuperait du cas de son mari. Il enfila la tenue qu'il avait prévu : une chemise blanche avec un jean bleu foncé et se coiffa à la va-vite. De toute manière ses cheveux étaient indomptables.

Derek l'attendait dans l'entrée, les clés de la camaro en main et sa veste en cuir noire.

Son loup était un peu bizarre mais Stiles s'y était fait, il lui fit un sourire et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de sortir : direction la maison des Yukimura-McCall

 **oooOOOooo**

\- Dis moi Stiles, tu as privé ton mari de sexe ces derniers jours ?

Le châtain recracha son jus et toussa tentant de retrouver un peu d'air et des expirations normales. Une fois le tout récupéré, il tourna vivement sa tête vers sa meilleure amie.

\- Excuse-moi mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Ton mari en train de bouder sur le fauteuil du salon avec son regard de tueur.

\- Déjà Derek n'a pas de regard de tueur. _Affirma Stiles avant de se raviser sous le sourcil haussé de Lydia_. Bon d'accord peut-être un peu, mais plus de prédateur, ok ? Et il ne boude pas. Il est juste assis en train d'écouter la conversation des garçons.

\- Oh vraiment ? _Se moqua Lydia en se resservant un verre_. Dans ce cas là nous n'avons pas la même définition d'écouter.

Que se passait-il encore ? Stiles plissa les yeux vers sa meilleure amie avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de soupirer. Il s'avança silencieusement dans l'embrasure de la porte séparant la cuisine du salon et chercha Derek du regard.

Oh.

Derek était en train de littéralement et mentalement tuer quelqu'un.

Pourquoi son loup boudait ? C'était Thanksgiving !

Zut.

Scott et Parrish se levèrent et Stiles en profita pour se glisser dans le salon et de s'asseoir directement sur les genoux du brun. Autant attaquer dès le départ sinon il y en avait pour encore pou quelques heures de « bouderie ».

Derek se raidit quelques secondes et posa tout de même machinalement les mains sur les hanches du plus jeune.

\- Alors. Qui es-tu en train de tuer mentalement ?

\- Personne.

Réponse trop rapide. Stiles se pressa un peu plus contre le corps musclé et déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Hey. Derek. Si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal qui t'as contrarié je suis désolé.

La petite voix de Stiles amena Derek à lui faire face.

\- C'est rien juste une bêtise et ce n'est pas ta faute.

\- Hm comme tu peux le voir Derek Hale je suis totalement convaincu que ce n'est pas ma faute. Déjà tu me regardes à moitié dans les yeux et ensuite je n'ai pas eu le droit à un vrai baiser de quasiment toute la journée.

Dire que Derek se sentait coupable était un euphémisme. D'accord il boudait mais juste un peu et pour une broutille vraiment.

\- Hey. Stiles.

\- Oui ?

Le sourire du loup s'agrandit et ses mains encadrèrent le visage de son mari et il l'embrassa. Au début chastement puis un peu plus amoureusement. Ils se séparèrent et le sourire de Stiles revint.

\- Je voulais juste préparer les plats de purée de patates douces avec toi.

Hein ?

Le châtain cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de ré-embrasser son mari. Cette fois-ci plus langoureusement. Un gémissement passa la barrière des lèvres de Stiles et Derek gronda appréciant le son.

Et un magnifique coussin les sortit de leur baiser.

\- Hey on a plus le droit de s'embrasser maintenant ?

\- Pas sur mon fauteuil Stiles ! Tu connais la règle. Pas les meubles ! _Cria Scott alors que le reste de leurs amis souriaient._

En attendant, Derek ne boudait plus et il était totalement adorable. Stiles en profita pour lui glisser un mot à l'oreille et l'embrasser à nouveau sous les cris de son meilleur ami.

\- L'année prochaine, promis on les fait ensemble.

Ouais. Son mari était le meilleur.

* * *

Chu chu


	12. décembre : Remets ton cache nez !

**Note : Coucou à tous ! Voici le douzième OS !**

 **Soirée de Noël !**

 **Et surtout ça y est c'est la fin. Je mets vraiment un point final à cette série. Cela fait bizarre… 4 ans passés avec le quotidien de Derek et Stiles !**

 **Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos lectures, favoris, reviews ! Merci beaucoup à tous !**

 **En espérant que ce dernier OS plaira ! Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **décembre : Remets ton cache nez !**

Offrir un cadeau de Noël à Derek était la chose la plus compliquée au monde.

Bon. Soit, ce n'était pas totalement la vérité. Mais cette année il galérait complètement sur une idée.

Derek avait toujours de bonnes idées.

Et lui…

Lui il était complètement au fin fond du puit à idées.

Allongé sur le lit, la tête pendant dans le vide, il tentait de secouer ses pensées pour qu'une idée émerge. Mais c'était peine perdue et en plus le sang commençait à lui monter. Il se redressa vivement, un peu étourdi tout de même et finit les fesses sur le sol.

Bien. Génial. Aucune idée ne lui était venue mais il avait gagné des bleus sur les fesses.

début il avait pensé qu'il pourrait s'enrouler autour d'un ruban doré et s'offrir à Derek mais bon.

Ce n'était pas une si bonne idée au final surtout quand il avait de grandes chances de finir emmêlé dans le ruban.

Que pouvait-il offrir à Derek ?

Son mari leur avait juste offert une maison la dernière fois alors comment rivaliser ?

Pourquoi avait-il épousé un homme si parfait ?

Enfin parfait avec une certaine limite.

Dans leur nouvelle maison, Derek commençait à laisser traîner ses affaires. Stiles trouvait cela mignon et du coup cela ne le dérangeait pas de ramasser les affaires qui traînaient.

Un sweat par-ci et une chaussette par –là.

Heureusement qu'il était en vacances et qu'il avait encore quelques jours pour réfléchir avant Noël. Soupirant en attrapant le jogging de son mari, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose dépassant de la table de nuit du loup.

Intrigué, il s'en approcha et fut amusé et surpris d'y découvrir l'écharpe qu'il lui avait offert il y a quelques années.

L'écharpe qui avait tout débuté.

Stiles sourit et la sortit quelques instants du tiroir caressant le tissu doux. Cette écharpe avait une signification particulière pour Derek s'il la gardait aussi proche de lui.

Le bruit de la clé dans la serrure le sortit de ses pensées et il la remit vite à sa place, se dépêchant de retourner au salon pour accueillir son loup.

\- Hey Derek !

Le loup se pencha pour embrasser son mari, surpris par ce regain d'énergie.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire autant ?

\- Mon parfait mari vient de rentrer à la maison !

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et ré-embrassa le plus jeune.

Le sourire de Stiles continua tout au long de la soirée. Il venait de trouver le cadeau parfait pour Derek.

 **oooOOOooo**

La soirée du réveillon de Noël s'était passée sans accident et c'était presque un miracle dans leur meute. Tout le monde était présent dans la maison des Stilinski-Hale et se prélassait sur les canapés devant un film ou alors en train de discuter de part et d'autre de l'appartement.

Stiles était emmitouflé dans un plaid, les jambes ramenées sur le canapé, tout le reste de son corps dans les bras de son mari, au chaud et confortable.

Ils attendaient tous l'heure fatidique pour s'offrir leurs cadeaux.

Scott avait eu du mal à ne pas se précipiter pour ouvrir les cadeaux dès le repas finit et il s'était fait réprimander par Kira. Cette dernière avait eu le droit à un tirage de langue pour signifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'âge pour être pressé d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Ce que Stiles avait effectivement approuvé vu qu'il avait couru avec son meilleur ami avant de se faire attraper par son mari.

Mari qui l'avait entraîné sur le canapé pour le câliner le temps de patienter.

Ce qui était en soi déloyal et de la haute trahison.

Mais bon il avait arrêté de se plaindre au moment même où les bras du brun l'avaient entouré.

Stupides bras beaucoup trop doux.

Du coup son attention s'était reportée sur la télévision et le film qui se jouait. Enfin ceci était avant que son cerveau ne commence à réfléchir et se surmener tout seul sur le cadeau du brun.

Et si Derek ne comprenait pas le message ? Ou pire s'il les jetait à la poubelle car aucune utilité pour lui ? Ses doigts commençaient à triturer le bout de tissu à sa portée et le stress montait de plus en plus.

Il aurait dû mieux réfléchir à son cadeau !

Avant que son cerveau ne prenne feu, une paire de mains stoppa les siennes et les enveloppa dans une douce chaleur.

\- Stiles.

\- Hm.

\- Déstresse, tu es en train de stresser mon pull. _S'amusa le brun._

Le regard de Stiles se posa sur le loup puis sur ses mains où un joli trou commençait à prendre forme sur le pull de son mari. Cela eut le don de le faire rire et au moins de calmer une partie de son stress.

Et en peu de temps qu'il ne le fallut, minuit était arrivé. Evidement Scott se précipita sous le sapin pour faire la distribution à tout le monde.

En un rien de temps le sol était jonché de papiers cadeaux. Stiles, lui avait repris sa place sur le canapé auprès de Derek qui tenait son cadeau entre ses mains toujours soigneusement emballé.

Le plus jeune regarda son mari ouvrir le paquet le plus délicatement possible.

Prochain objectif : apprendre à Derek à déchirer les paquets cadeaux comme les gorges.

Le papier attentivement posé sur le côté, le brun ouvrit enfin la boîte pour y découvrir des gants et un bonnet.

Mais pas n'importe quels gants et bonnet, non c'était ceux qui complétaient l'écharpe offerte la première année.

Derek les pris méticuleusement entre ses mains et caressa le tissu, puis son regard se tourna vers Stiles –totalement stressé par la réaction de son loup- l'attrapa par le pull pour lui donner un long baiser amoureux.

Woo. Stiles se perdit dans ce baiser, passant ses bras autour du cou du brun. Ils finirent par se séparer mais restèrent posés front contre front.

\- Joyeux Noël Sourwolf.

\- Joyeux Noël Stiles.

Oui.

Le plus beau noël de tous.

La boucle était bouclée.

* * *

Chu chu


End file.
